FRLG033: Right on Time, Rhydon
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis Blue and Green arrive to the location, where the airship is supposed to crash. They find Silver and Giovanni amidst the flames, so Blue sends Rhydon to rescue them. Silver wakes up and finds Giovanni, unconscious. Though Silver is not proud to call the leader of Team Rocket as his father, Blue shares some advice. Chapter Plot Giovanni wakes up and finds himself levitating in dark space. Giovanni remembers he and his son were pulled by Organism Number 2 to escape. Giovanni looks and finds an unconscious Silver as well. Giovanni goes to hold Silver, since they will exit this space. Suddenly, Giovanni notices something wrong and he and Silver are brought outside, where chunks of the airship are lit on fire. Giovanni lifts Sneasel and Silver up, as he stands on some rubble, amidst the flames. Giovanni wishes he could spend more time with Silver, seeing he is still "a dirty rascal" like he was years ago, before being taken away. Giovanni notices Silver's handkerchief, which Sneasel uses to wipe Silver's eyes. Giovanni remembers well Silver used to lose things all the time and had made sure Silver had duplicates. Seeing this handkerchief still in the possession, Giovanni is glad to see Silver has grown up before Giovanni was too old and weak to search for his son. Green and Blue come near the crash site. Green puts her Silph Scope on, seeing Silver is here. Suddenly, Blue's Rhydon appears and rescues the unconscious Giovanni and Silver. Silver wakes up and sees Green and Blue are here. Blue and Green notice Giovanni is here and are told he is Silver's father. Blue and Green are shocked, but Silver claims no matter what they think, he will not acknowledge Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, as his father, claiming they could've let him die in the flames. Blue tells Silver was just like him. Silver does not believe Blue, but Blue knows well he was not proud of his family, for when he was young and tried to achieve something, everyone claimed it was because Blue was Professor Oak's grandson. When he went for training with Master Chuck, everyone saw him as a trainer, and it is when Blue started to bear the honor of being Professor Oak's grandson. Blue claims Silver should be proud of himself, rather than pondering about being the son of leader of Team Rocket, who tried to protect his own son with his own life. Blue reminds Silver he may have been wounded badly if it weren't for Giovanni or his Rhydon, who was trained by the book Giovanni wrote. Blue claims they should be grateful Giovanni passed on the knowledge to younger generations, as well as showing courage to find his son for ten years and protect him - giving no reason for Silver not to be proud of his father for these achievements. Silver kneels and starts crying over his father, as he holds his own handkerchief. Seeing this, Blue feels odd, for usually Red would be here to stop him from acting berserk. For when he learned his grandfather was captured, Blue was angry and thinks Green knows this feeling. Suddenly, a new black hole opens, as Mewtwo and Yellow emerge. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters